Anexo:1ª temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad
México |origen = Estados Unidos Canadá |año = 2011-2012 }} right|thumb|230px|Personajes de la temporada La primera temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad se estrenó el 10 de noviembre de 2010 junto a su canal de emisión TheHUB en Estados Unidos y finalizó el 6 de mayo de 2011. En Latinoamérica, fue estrenada el 21 de noviembre de 2011 y finalizó el 28 de septiembre de 2012 por el canal Discovery Kids. *'Temporada anterior:' N/A *'Temporada siguiente:' MLP:FiM Segunda Temporada Información y emisión El doblaje de esta temporada fue el más lento de todas. Inició con el episodio 3 como piloto que salió a la venta en DVD con la mayoría del reparto en diferentes papeles. El primer paquete del doblaje oficial fue desde el episodio 1 al 13 doblado a mediados de 2011. El segundo paquete fue desde el episodio 14 al 21 a finales del 2011, sin la participación de Carla Castañeda por un viaje a Israel, siendo sustituida por Carolina Ayala en el papel de Twilight. El tercer paquete (ya con Carla) fue desde el episodio 22 al 26. Reparto base Cutie Mark Crusaders Realeza de Equestria Sweet Apple Acres Escuela de Ponyville Personajes de Ponyville Sugar Cube Corner Otros Personajes Episódicos 'Ep. 1-2: La magia de la amistad/Friendship is Magic' 'Ep. 3: El boleto extra/The ticket master' 'Ep. 4: Temporada de cosecha/Applebuck Season' 'Ep. 5: Una amistad malhumorada/Griffon the brush off' 'Ep. 6: Detectives presumidos/Boast busters' 'Ep. 7: El dragon durmiente/Dragonshy' 'Ep. 8: Una noche difícil/Look before you sleep' 'Ep. 9: La apariencia no lo es todo/Bridle gossip' 'Ep. 10: La plaga del siglo/Swarm of the century' 'Ep. 11: Empacando el invierno/Winter wrap up' 'Ep. 12: Llamada de la chica/Call of the cutie' 'Ep. 13: Amigas otoñales/Fall weather friends' 'Ep. 14: Vestida para el éxito/Suited for success' 'Ep. 15: Las predicciones de Pinkie/Feeling Pinkie keen' 'Ep. 16: La rain-plosión sónica/Sonic Rainboom' 'Ep. 17: La mirada/Stare master' 'Ep. 18: Una loca función/The show stoppers' 'Ep. 19: Como perros y ponis/A dog and pony show' 'Ep. 20: Verde de la envidia/Green isn't your color' 'Ep. 21: En el oeste/Over a barrel' 'Ep. 22: La aventura del ave/A bird in the hoof' 'Ep. 23: Crónicas de la amistad/The Cutie Mark chronicles' 'Ep. 24: El búho de la discordia/Owl's well that ends well' 'Ep. 25: Fiesta para una/Party of one' 'Ep. 26: La mejor noche en la historia/The best night ever' Curiosidades *Carolina Ayala sustituyó a Carla Castañeda en su rol de Twilight Sparkle entre los capítulos 14 y 21, durante la estadía de Carla en Israel, siendo el primero de dos únicos remplazos temporales en la serie. *El estreno del episodio 5 fue retrasado hasta después del capítulo 12 en la transmisión de Discovery Kids (estreno). right|45px *Los flashbacks del episodio "La magia de la amistad parte 2" fueron regrabados. right|45px *En el episodio 1, al principio se menciona la leyenda de "la yegua en la luna", a partir de su cuarta mención se cambió a "la mare en la luna". En el flashback del siguiente episodio, donde aparecía la primera escena mencionada, la leyenda es dicha como "la mare en la luna". right|45px *En el episodio 9, a causa de la flor mágica, Applejack se encoge y con ello su voz se agudiza. Esto no ocurre en el doblaje. right|45px *En el episodio 11, Applebloom dice Pie (postre) de manera errónea. *En el episodio 18, el punto en la canción de las CMC fue que Scootaloo desafinara (por lo cual la audiencia se incomodaría), esto fue eliminado para el doblaje y ella canta de la manera más normal. *Los Perros Diamante del episodio 19 están basados en el Gollum de El señor de los anillos. Notablemente en el doblaje, se tomó como voz base la de Ricardo Tejedo en lugar de la de Andy Serkis. Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series de Discovery Kids Categoría:Series de Studio B Productions Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Series de Hasbro Studios Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix